Miracles and Hate
by Phoenix Keeper Avalon
Summary: Sequel to my one shot:- Sound the Bugle. Davis and the rest of the DigiDestined are facing an unknown enemy with unimaginable strength. The team need to dig deep and find the true meaning of Destiny.
1. Who am I?

Title: Sound the Bugle

Category: Digimon

Author: Phoenix Keeper Avalon

Language: English

Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Published: Friday, 9 November 2012

Words: 1,236

Summary: Sequel to my one shot:- Sound the Bugle. Davis and the rest of the DigiDestined are facing an unknown enemy with unimaginable strength. The team need to dig deep and find the true meaning of Destiny.

Main Characters: Daisuke M./Davis, Veemon and Azulongmon

* * *

He was numb.

He couldn't feel anything in his leg and he was pretty sure it was broken. Every muscle, every bone, every cell was aching.

"Let me go!" croaked Davis, his tired voice echoing the dark fog the surrounded him. Davis didn't know how long he had been yelling, but his throat felt like sand had been poured down it.

Not too long ago he had been captured by the worst kind of enemy; an unknown one, from strength to appearance. Davis and the team had gotten a distress message from Gennai, and immediately rushed to the digital world only to be attacked the second they touched in.

It happen so fast that they didn't even know who their attackers were. Davis knew though that everyone got out of the battle, everyone but him and Veemon. Now Davis had no idea where Veemon was or even where he was.

He was as good as dead, that simple. And that terrified the holder of courage.

"_I can just imagine what the guys would say. If they saw me now. God I'm pathetic…_"

Davis stood up to and beat MaloMyotismon, helped Ken join the DigiDestined and defeated him back when he was the Emperor.

Now… he was giving up. Davis didn't see the point, he and Veemon were caught. He didn't have his D-Terminal, his Digivice or his partner. No idea where he was or even how much time had passed. It was hopeless.

He wasn't Davis 'Daisuke' Motomiya any more, not for a long time. Over the last two years things got harder for him. His parents had been getting into fights, Jun had moved out just to get away from it all and Davis found himself missing her. The two kept in contact, that wasn't much more than five minutes but that was far longer than how long he spoke to the team.

Ken and him were still hanging out frequently, but Davis and the rest only saw each other in the hallways or at meetings or interviews (ever since the digital world became more well-known).

He couldn't call himself the Child of Courage right now, and for a long time, the Child of Friendship either. There was no Miracle he could put to get out of this. No optimistic words to think let alone say.

Silence and darkness, were his company…

Pain was his salivation, for that was all that would tell him he was alive…

The beat of his heart, his comfort…

He, no matter who was with him, was always alone…

"**Giving up already child?**"

Davis' head shot and his eyes met with the familiar Great Dragon. Although transparent Azulongmon was there.

"Azulongmon?!" he croaked, slumping down in relief. He was sav—

"**I will not be able to help you Daisuke.**"

"W-what?"

"**Daisuke… Have you forgotten who you are?**"

The Sovereign paused into a sigh.

"**You are the child of Courage, Friendship, Miracles and Loyalty-**"

"-Loyalty?" asked Davis.

"**Yes, Loyalty.**" He smiled. "**You are the child that holds four of the crucial crest. What is a team without friendship? What is a team without loyalty tying it together? A leader without courage-**"

"I'm no leader." scowled Davis, his eyes glues to the foggy ground. "Not once since I became a Digidestined did they ever treat me like I was one. Only Ken, Matt, Tai and Veemon ever treat me like a friend."

"**Have you ever thought why?**"

Davis' eyes widened, slightly. He never did. Not once did he question why it was like that. Whose fault was it?

"**Daisuke… Takeru, Hikari, Cody and Yolei are partly to blame for your misery, but you too are to blame. You expected them to give you a chance. Tell me, when was it they did?**"

"_Against, MaloMyotismon._"

That was right. The only time they trusted Davis and let him lead was then. That was the moment Davis really felt like a leader and that only happened because…

"…I gave myself a chance…"

"**In life - you and I both know this – chances are not given out to those who deserve it. One must take matters into their own hands. It was wrong for you team to judge you before getting to know you, but did you ever give them the choice?**"

Davis since the death of his beloved grandfather hadn't let anyone to close, the exception Veemon, who knew of Davis' masquerade from the day they met. In the end of the day it was always Veemon that Davis turned to.

"**Daisuke, when I chose you back when you were a mere six years of age, you showed the signs of a born leader – no you were a born leader. You protected your friends and trusted them too. You followed your heart and trusted your instincts, you still do but the difference is that you don't trust who you are.**"

A sad look entered the eyes of the Eastern Dragon.

"**You don't relies it but you have a great power in you, a strength that few have seen. One very few _try_ to see. Your grandfather saw it, Veemon sees it and I see it… Now, you must see it.**"

"H…how?" Davis eyes found the ground once again, "I'm not Davis anymore…"

"_Of course you're still Davish!_"

_Veemon! _

Davis' lifted his head once more, and searched the dark abyss. Nothing… just him and Azulongmon.

"Veemon?" he whispered.

"_That's me._"

Davis could almost picture that little blue dragon grinning his head off. That single thought brought a smile to Davis' face

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"_Somewhere chained to a wall, in a swirling void of nothingness. But besides that I'm just peachy._" Veemon replied, sarcastically

Davis smirked.

"I have never been so glad to hear your annoying voice."

"_Nice to hear ya too._" Veemon paused. "_What was this about not bein' Davis? Who's with you?_"

"Azulongmon…"

"_Great, we're-_"

"he won't help us…"

"_wha—why?_"

"he said that we have to help our selves'."

"**No, I believe I said Daisuke you're the only one who can get, you and Veemon out of here.**" interrupted Azulongmon, raising a single claw.

"_How can he?_"

"**Because, he always could.**"

_What?_

Azulongmon wasn't making sense. Davis was just a human. He wasn't a Digimon. He didn't have any special powers like Kari (not that he knew off anyway). He was never really the best leader even when the team listened to him. What was so special in the boy who lived in his past?

_"To become a warrior one must become a man. To become a man one must learn to keep moving forward. Daisuke, promise that if I were to pass into the next life, that you'd needn't dwell on my death and keep fighting your battles."_

_"Ok, Sensei."_

_"Promise me not as you Sensei but as I am."_

_"Promise grandpa."_

That was one of the many things Davis promised his grandfather… and he had broken every one of them.

_What the heck have I done._

"Sorry grandpa… I broke my promise…"

"**Not quite my boy.**" smiled Azulongmon. "**A promise is only broken if one never fulfils it.**"

"Well I will then!" Davis shouted. "It's time for me to stop being someone I'm not!"

Ignoring his partner's cheers, Davis pulled and tugged at his shackles, both the ones on the wall and the ones in his heart.

"_Come on Davis!_"

"**Just a little more.**"

And the chains broke, forever…

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Anyone who is reading this must be wondering "wait a second, the first chapter is like the one shot." Well yeah! This is a kind of sequel to that one-shot that I really should have done this from the beginning.**


	2. Escape

Title: Sound the Bugle

Category: Digimon

Author: Phoenix Keeper Avalon

Language: English

Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Published: Friday, 9 November 2012

Words: 1,160

Summary: Sequel to my one shot:- Sound the Bugle. Davis and the rest of the DigiDestined are facing an unknown enemy with unimaginable strength. The team need to dig deep and find the true meaning of Destiny.

Main Characters: Daisuke M./Davis, Veemon, Wizardmon and Azulongmon

* * *

Davis was in a bit of trouble. He may have broken free of the chains – the evidence sore on his wrists – but he had no clue where Veemon was and his leg was throbbing. Davis could still hear the blue dragon but finding him was another matter. Azulongmon couldn't help him in his spiritual state besides lend support. Right now Davis needed more.

"**Sorry I can't be more help, Daisuke.**" the great dragon visibly upset over his lack of assistance.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have gotten out of those chains without you."

Azulongmon gave a dragon's smile which Davis returned.

Davis took a moment to check his surroundings and was surprised to find that what he once thought to be a dark abyss was actually a large chamber, just big enough to fit the Holy Dragon Digimon.

"**Ingenious, is it not. Our new foe is very clever. This chamber was designed to break the will and crush hope using an illusion.**" mused Azulongmon, watching Davis try to pry the door open.

"_If it wasn't for me and you, Azulongmon, Davis would have been stuck here._" Veemon paused for a second. "_Then again I would have ended up the shame way, if I didn't hear ya voish._"

Davis stopped for a moment.

"How can we hear each other?"

Azulongmon smiled. The look in his eyes pretty much screamed he had been waiting for that question.

"**The bond that you two have developed is quite extraordinary. I dare say that you two could hear each other even if you were in different worlds.**"

He paused.

"**Close your eyes and you will know what I mean.**"

Still confused, the Child of Miracles complied. For a moment nothing happened but then a familiar sound filled his ears.

A heartbeat.

Not his own he realised but Veemon's. It was like the first time ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved when he hear Ken's heart.

"_Wow that is s…_"

**_Click, click, click, click._**

Before Veemon could say anymore the sound of wood meeting the floor was outside Davis cell door. Davis moved swiftly – as he could with his leg in a bad shape - to the door slipping behind where the door would soon hide him, while Azulongmon turned invisible.

"Ooh, my sweet do you think he's broken yet?" the voice outside was female with a very noticeable squeal supressed in the tone.

"Mistress, let us hope so." the second voice was male and to Davis is sounded a lot like a butler.

As the thought crossed Davis's mind, the door opened.

"He's gone!" cried the girl Digimon who then ran up to the chains. She had short blond hair, and was dressed in a red witch garment, she was holding a broom and on her shoulder was a black cat.

**Digimon Analyser (Azulongmon *telepathic*)**

**Oh dear. Witchmon, Champion Level. **

**Don't let her looks fool you, her special attack Baluluna Gale will do more than knock you off your feet. Her temper even scares me.**

"Where is he!" she screeched.

"Right here." cried Davis. As she turned around he sent a pistol like punch straight into her face knocking her out instantly.

"How dare you." hissed the cat, only to be sent unconscious as well.

"**Nice job, Daisuke, but it's only a matter of time till someone finds her.**"

Davis silently agreed, as he grabbed the key ring hanging on her belt.

Through their bond Davis was able to find Veemon rather quickly, but they had one more dilemma… where was the exit?

"Davish, we're lost, aren't we?" asked Veemon tiredly.

Davis if he was that _mask_ **(1)** would have denied that statement without hesitation but now he could accept that fact easier.

"Yeah buddy…"

"Maybe I can led you some assistance?"

The team swiftly got into a defensive position, ready to fight if necessary and turned around to come face to face with another human like Digimon, this one a guy. He wore dark blue robes with a wizard's hat and in his hand was a staff with a sun on top of it.

**Digimon Analyser (Veemon)**

**Oh no! Wizardmon, Champion level.**

**His special attack is Electro Squall. No one wants to get on his bad side.**

"Great, I was hoping for a fight before we left." Veemon charged up a **V-Headbutt**.

"Wait I'm on your side!" the Wizardmon raised his hands in surrender.

Veemon powered down, but still had his guard up.

"Prove it then."

"Kindness will release the Golden Radiance but

Kindness alone will not be able to defeat the darkness."

Davis remembered that. It was the prophesy that foretold both Ken's defeat and when Davis would become the Child of Miracles.

"I told you and the rest of the Digidestined that before you defected Ken." whispered the demon man Digimon.

"**I thought you had perished, child. How?**" asked Azulongmon quietly.

"I was very similar to what you are doing currently. I stalled my regeneration so I could give my message before it was too late." he sighed. "But if you're like this then it is true, the Sovereign have fallen to this enemy."

Wizardmon was looking up to the now visible Azulongmon, when his gaze shifted to Davis and a spark of recognition shone in his blue eyes.

Curiosity got the better of Davis and he found himself asking if there was, "Something wrong?"

"No… I-you…" Wizardmon stuttered, he stopped for a second he expression calmer that before. "Never mind…"

"No what wer-" before Davis could finish an alarm rang through the building.

Wizardmon grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him into the closest hallway. Davis wasn't sure how long they had been running but the throbbing in his leg had become like an inferno raging in his bones.

"STOP!" Davis screamed dropping to his hands and knees. He didn't mean to yell but he was now seeing black spots dance before his eyes and the hall was beginning to get blurry. Davis closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. He could hear Veemon drop beside him examining his leg.

"**Is it broken?**" questioned Azulongmon. Davis could feel the presents of the great dragons' spirit closer than before.

"Looks like it." whispered Veemon. The small Digimon suddenly gave a growl. "Damn it! If I could Digivolve we'd be out of here real quick!"

"Don't worry about me…" Davis grunted, pushing himself to his feet. "I can still- arg." - Davis fell forward onto his face – "Damn it! Just go without me…"

Davis could now see Wizardmon's blurring shape kneeling before him. "No, Davis. I will get all of you out of here. Climb on my back, I'll try to carry you out."

Before Davis could voice his protest, Veemon grabbed him and pulled him onto Wizardmon's back. The demon man wasted no time and was off in a quick pace, Veemon and Azulongmon right beside him.

"…Thank you…"

That was the last thing Davis said before drifting into darkness…

* * *

**A/N: reveiw!**


	3. Partner

Title: Sound the Bugle

Category: Digimon

Author: Phoenix Keeper Avalon

Language: English

Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Published: Friday, 9 November 2012

Words: 1,190

Summary: Sequel to my one shot:- Sound the Bugle. Davis and the rest of the DigiDestined are facing an unknown enemy with unimaginable strength. The team need to dig deep and find the true meaning of Destiny.

Main Characters: Daisuke M./Davis, Veemon, Wizardmon and Azulongmon

* * *

Davis let out a groan as he pushed himself up. Collecting his thoughts, he looked around to find himself in a traditional Japanese style room; Tatami mats, shoji door and a low table covered in a kotatsu nearby.

Davis jumped when a blue ball of light appeared beside him.

"**Good morning, Daisuke.**" said a very familiar voice.

"Good morning, Azulongmon." Davis replied, feeling a bit embarrassed to have slept so long-it was midday when he went unconscious. Ignoring the feeling, Davis's eyes fixed on the dragons current state, wondering why he looked like this. "What's with the get up?"

"**Oh, well I made a discovery about my new form. I can shrink myself to the mere essence of my spirit, but…**"

"But?"

"**I'm kind of useless.**" he grunted sourly. Davis let out a bark of laughter. "**What's so humorous?**"

"You. For a great god of the digital world, you are very pessimistic." Davis said, wiping his eye. For a moment Azulongmon did nothing, before a chuckle admitted from the orb.

"My, my. It has been a while since I heard you laugh, Azulongmon." Gennai chuckled, walking into the room, followed by Wizardmon and Veemon.

"Davis!" Veemon leaped onto his partner. Big mistake. Davis felt a sharp pain shoot from his leg and he let out a quick yelp. "Sorry Davis."

"That alright, bud." Davis breathed. He pulled the blanket of to find his leg in a splint. Davis grunted before searching the room, realising that he was in Gennai's house. "How come were not in the Real world?" he asked.

"Well… you're in no condition to go through the portal and even if you were…" Wizardmon paused trying to find the wording. "You couldn't. All the TV's are guarded by Demon Digimon."

"That stands to reason. That our enemy what's to keep you here and keep the rest of the team out." Gennai said, taping his chin. "Why, the answers elude us."

Davis turned back to Wizardmon. "So you don't know who's doing this."

Wizardmon shook his head. "Sadly no. All I know is that the enemy is recruiting demon Digimon, they need you for something and that there seems to be more than one leader in this."

Everyone fell silent at those words, all thinking about what was going on. What did this enemy want from him? How many were there? What was the big plan; domination or destruction? Davis felt a headache coming on.

"Well…" Gennai announced, breaking Davis's train of thought, "I need to keep working on the transporter."

"Transporter?" Davis asked.

"Yes. It may be the only way to get you home." and with that the digital man left.

"**We'll leave you to rest.**" Azulongmon said, after a moment and the three Digimon followed Gennai's example.

The problem was Davis didn't feel in the least bit tired and he doubted they'd let him leave the room. With a sigh Davis looked for something to do in the meantime.

After a whole one minute (so long right?) Davis gave up and attempted to sleep. As he was lying back down he felt something press against his thigh. Digging into his pocket he realised it was his old portable mp3, he wasn't sure how it got there but he was glad for the relief from boredom. He set it of shuffle and lied down, eyes glued to the ceiling.

The first song was Home by Daughtry. It had been a long time since he had uses his mp3 and he wasn't sure why he chose these songs because after Home was Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, then Last Goodbye by Alex Band. The songs rolled on and Davis found many of these songs had something in the lyrics that he could relate to in his life.

Davis began to remember many indents that he wished to forget. The day his grandpa died, the fight that severed his and Jun's relationship, when he moved from Tachikawa to Odaiba and the day that he became a Digidestined; the best and worst days of his life.

The day he became part of the team, he gained a lifelong friend in Veemon, his friendship with Tai strengthened but discovered that the friendship he had in Kari was just a joke to her.

Davis felt a not in his stomach, that calmed at the thought of his _real_ friends. The people that tried to look past his _mask_ and see him for who he was; Matt, Tai, Veemon, Wormmon and Ken. The relaxed feeling disappeared the second he thought whether or not they were ok. For all he knew they could be hurt or worse.

Davis pushed himself up again just before Wizardmon opened the door a tray of tea in hand.

"What are you doing?" Wizardmon cried, pushing him back down "You should be resting!" the demon Digimon began fussing over - the now confused – Davis, before sitting next to him pouring tea muttering things like 'you could have made your leg worse' or 'you're so impulsive.'

Davis soon was drinking tea and watching Wizardmon, wondering where the hell the previous actions went. As he took another sip, his grandfather's words drifted into his mind.

_"There is always a hidden motive, the problem is trying to decipher their riddle. Read your companies actions and words."_

Remember this, Davis watched Wizardmon carefully. He seemed quite calm now but before he was getting very flustered. In a way it reminded him of how his mother would act if he came home late or with a bruise but these actions wouldn't tell him anything about Wizardmon. Davis thought back looking for something that could give him a hint of Wizardmon's motive. Sure he was doing the Sovereign will but… there was more to it maybe a new reason that just came up or something.

_"No… I-you…" "Never mind…"_

_That's right. Before he seemed to know me, but… I have only met him that one time before._

Davis took a deep breath. He had to know why. "Wizardmon…" Davis asked hesitantly.

"Yes…"

"Before… you seemed to recognise me and not just as a Digidestined." Davis quickly added before Wizardmon could interrupt.

Wizardmon said nothing except sip his tea, quietly brooding over his answer. Finishing his cup, Wizardmon looked at Davis.

"I have… known someone that resembles you… but he had neater hair, I haven't seen him in a long time." Wizardmon lowered his eyes. "Do you think it's crude to wish you were him?"

"No." Davis said strongly. "I'm guessing he was important to you then if I resemble him you have a right to think what you like."

Wizardmon stared at him and mumbled, "You even sound like him."

Davis smiled, despite himself. "Who was he, anyway?" Davis realised that his question was far too personal, because the second he finished Wizardmon got up and headed to the door. "Wait! Sorry I went too far."

"No." Wizardmon said, still facing the door. "It's fine. He was what you are to Veemon." He then opened the door and left. The unsaid words still hung in the air.

"He was your partner…" Davis whispered.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
